Infirmary
Escape #Pick up the metal coin-like thing from the desk in front of you as you start. #Pick up the scalpel from the table on the right. #Pick up the worn-out key from the lower shelf of the table. #Pick up the jar containing white powder from the medicine rack. #Use the scalpel to remove the dirty fabric from the second bed. #Pick up the metal stake from the third bed, and combine it with the metal coin-like thing to make the pretty key. #Use the worn-out key and the pretty key to open the two locks in the bottom corners of the block rack. Lift out the block rack, and complete the minigame. This will fill in the three missing blocks in the rack. #Count the number of blue pills, yellow powders, and red liquids showing on the block rack. #Move back to the medicine cabinet and use the right-hand drawer. The three buttons here show different medicines: blue pills, yellow powder, and red liquid. Press each button a number of times equal to the number of times that symbol appeared on the block rack. Open the drawer and get the colourful note. #Open the lower right-hand cupboard of the medicine cabinet and get the note with shapes on it and the memory card. #Examine the note with shapes on it (or paper with a drawing on it): it shows two substances, A and B being used to clean a piece of fabric. #Put the memory card into the computer near where you started. The screen will show that A is the white powder in the jar, and B is water. #Use the jar containing white powder on the basin near where the scalpel was to get an empty jar. #Turn on th''e faucet in the sink and use the ''empty jar to collect water. #Use the jar of water on the basin to make the cleaning solution, then use the dirty fabric ''on it to get the ''plaid fabric. #Place the plaid fabric on the cut-out area on the bed to the left of where you started. #Press the red button to turn on the scanner, and then use it to scan the cut-out area of the bed. You will see the design on the plaid fabric overlaid over the bed. #Look at the colourful note. It matches the numbers 1, 2, and 3 to colours blue, red, and yellow. Remember from the medicine cabinet that blue is pills, red is liquid, and yellow is powder. These three medicine types appear, without colour, on the plaid fabric. Scan the three squares marked with medicine types in the order derived from the colourful note, then the numbers 4 and 5. You should get the password CURED and the screen will display the escape password. #Note the positions of the squares you scanned in order to get the password. Look back at the block rack and count the symbols in the corresponding positions only. #Use these new symbol counts to enter a new PIN into the right-hand drawer of the medicine cabinet. Get the clean plaid fabric. #Use this new clean plaid fabric on the bed and then use the scanner in the same way you did before. This time the password will be FOUND and you'll get the secret file password. #The safe is in the left-hand side of the bottom of the medicine rack. Opening it with the escape password will get you the key, plus a map of the floor, two keycards for the AB Rooms, a newspaper cutting, and a note from Zero. #Unlock the door with the key.? You found it! Newspaper Cutting: ''Radical-9 Infection Spreads, Cure Continues to Elude Authorities. The Radical-6 virus continues to spread across the globe like wildfire. The TWO has confirmed than the death toll is estimated to have passed 100,000 victims. Immediate quarantine of any infected patients is strongly advised. '''Note from Zero:' Hare are a few more rules for you! Once you've opened a door, you can hop through it as much as you like. The Chromatic Doors are like that too! Once you open them, even I carrot keep you from going in and out of them! Any color of bracelet can go through them, and as many people as you like. But! But but but, you have to escape before you can take advantage of this Free Rein Rule. Once you've activated a Chromatic Door and gone through it to the puzzle beyond, it warrent's let you back until you've solved the puzzle. Archives Secrets Soporil ''β'' : One of the drugs used by the Nonary bracelets, and an extremely powerful anaesthetic. It is the first drug injected when a participant breaks one of the rules. This drug also appeared in Virtue's Last Reward's sister title, Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors. It was created by Mr. H, who was the president of Cradle Pharmaceutical and appeared in 999. He developed it by extracting and purifying an alkaloid from a variety of mandrake. High usage can lead to some side effects, including severe memory loss. It can also be aerosolized and used as anaesthetic or "knock-out" gas. Tubocurarine : One of the drugs used by the Nonary bracelets, and an extremely powerful muscle relaxant. This is the second drug injected by the bracelets if a rule is broken. The tubocurarine is injected 9 minutes after the Soporil. It causes the respiratory muscles to cease functioning, and the body perishes from lack of oxygen. Tubocurarine is a component in some of the poisons used by indigenous populations in South America, who tip their arrows with poison when hunting. It can be counteracted with a cholinesterase inhibitor, but it's not clear if the Nonary Game facility has any of this antidote available. ADAM : Acronym for the Automatic Diagnosis and Analysis Machine. This device uses nuclear magnetic resonance imaging to examine and diagnose anyone put into it. : It's similar to the MRI machines you might find in modern-day hospitals, only much smaller and more efficient. An advanced computer built into the device can automatically diagnose most issues and ailments. : If the subject of diagnosis is already deceased, the ADAM can perform a virtual autopsy to determine the cause of death. Newspaper excerpt : "Radical-6 Infection Spreads, Cure Continues to Elude Authorities" : The Radical-6 virus continues to spread across the globe like wildfire. : The WHO has confirmed that the death toll is estimated to have passed 100,000 victims. : Immediate quarantine of any infected patients is strongly advised. Pandemic : When an epidemic spreads beyond a certain area, it becomes a pandemic. : Some historical pandemics include cholera, typhoid fever, tuberculosis, the Black Plague, and small pox. : Certain influenza outbreaks have also reached pandemic, or near-pandemic, levels of infection. In Spain in 1918, an influenza outbreak was said to have caused 40 to 50 million deaths. Radical-6 : A powerful virus whose worldwide spread is an integral part of this story. : If you want to know what the "Radical" and "6" mean, you'll just have to play the game and find out. Injection gun : A powerful syringe that uses easily-swapable vials. Category:Escapes